1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe attachment assembly, and more particularly to a shoe attachment assembly for attaching to various cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical shoes have been developed and comprise one or more attachments for detachably or changeably attaching or securing to bottom thereof.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 383,133 to Kingston et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,896 to Clifford disclose two of the typical shoes each having one or more attachments, such as sole plates and spikes, anti-slipping devices, or the like for detachably or changeably attaching or securing to bottom thereof.
However, the attachment or the securing of the sole plates and spikes, or the anti-slipping devices to the bottom of the typical shoes may be used to prevent the shoe soles from wearing while walking on pavements and floors, but may not be used to attach to cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 550,409 to Hanson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,808 to Hsieh disclose two further typical shoes each having an attachment detachably or changeably attached or secured to bottom thereof, for attaching to various cycles.
However, the attachment allows the typical shoes to be attached to cycles only, but may not be used to prevent the shoe soles from wearing while walking on pavements and floors, such that the attachment is good for being attached to sports cycles or bikes only, but may not be used for being attached to mountain cycles or bikes.
For mountain cycles or bikes, in addition to riding the cycles or bikes, the riders may have a good chance to climb the mountain together with the cycles or bikes. However, the typical shoes do not have suitable attachments for detachably or changeably attaching or securing to bottom thereof and to allow the typical shoes to be used for walking or for mountain climbing purposes, and simultaneously to allow the typical shoes to be attached to mountain cycles or bikes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoe attachment assemblies.